We Were meant to last
by NathanPeytonFirstLove
Summary: Nathan Scott has dated, just one serious girl before Haley and her name was Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. He got married with Haley but can't get over Peyton. she's devastated and heartbroken What Happened with them? will they Get Back together? TOTAL NP


Two Years Ago.

"nathan stop" Peyton Giggled .

"but peyt. babe its fun to tickle you"

he was tickling Peyton and She liked it but the tickling made her giggle

"aww cuteness alert" yelled brooke davis, her best friend " i want a picture of this so peyton stop jumping around and smile and nathan stop making her jump for one minute"

and we stopped and smiled. "aww you two always make me hope that i might find my soul mate you two give me hope and engouragement" they smiled.

Now.

Brooke " im not the most elichente speaker so i thought i would borrow a few words from shakespear love is not love with alters when a alteration finds when life gets hard when things change true love remains the same i look at nathan and HALEY and some how i feel safer i dont know how to explain that, they give me hope and im afraid to say it out loud because maybe if

life finds out it will try to beat it out of them and that would be a ashamed because we all need hope sometimes you know? that feeling that everything is going to be ookay and that there's going to be someone there to help make sure of that"

Nathan looked at haley and then saw the girl at the table just looking at her best friend brooke davis , his ex girlfriend peyton sawyer . and he got sadness in his heart and eyes because of he couldn't let go of her even if he is married now but he married the wrong girl but he realized it too late. so he couldnt do anything about it now he saw a tear come down peyton cheek and all he wanted to do

was run to her and wipe it off and be with her. He Knew that she was crying because he got married and there was nothing he could say to her that woud make her feel better not even "i love you" it was true but that would just make matters worse. because he didnt love her as a friend he loved her like lets take haley for intance haley is his wife now and nathan loves peyton as a wife a lover and a friend all mixed together in fact he loves peyton more than haley. but they never got the chance to get back together not even if they still love each other something always came in the way girlfriends,boyfriends, mothers, fathers,dreams,goals and achievements, they all came in the way every single one of them

Two years ago,

Peyton wrapped around Nathan's arms and giggling as they walked home "are my back love birds" said "Yes daddy we're back" peyton said mr. sawyer saw them and he looked at them and just said what came to his mind" you know you two are going to be married someday, and im going to be walking my baby girl down the aisle and give her to you and when that does happen you must promise me that you are going to take very good care of her and love her with all your heart cause thats how i loved her mother and thats how her mother loved me back and that what i want you too to do someday too" Nathan and Peyton looked at each other and smiled nathan said" i already love her like that sir i would give anything to be with her no matter what it is i am going to marry her someday and im going to be the most lucky guy in the universe cause i will have her, in fact i already feel like i am the most lucky guy in the world because im with her. so i can promise you that now but i will promise you that in the future and forever cause thats how long im going to love her....forever thats how long...." mr. sawyer smiled.

Now.

Peyton Dad, Larry Sawyer came to Nathan's wedding but not to support him or congraduate him or anything but to be there for his daughter he knew that she still loved him but what he didnt know is that nathan loved her still too. "hey baby girl " he said as he sat in the chair next to his daughter, beautiful, Funny,sweet, heartbroken,hurt and sad daughter he knew that her daughter would give up anything to be with nathan again, whatever it was . "hey d-daddy" she said with a teary voice "he's gone....he's actually gone... i cant get him back " she sobbed as haley and nathan were coming to their table. " i gotta go i cant see him with her i cant i just can't" she said " go baby girl run" and she did she ran " where's peyton?" haley asked " she asked " she left..." her dad said " no shes not she gone" "but she didnt even congraduate us...i mean thats kinda rude leave without a word" and haley left for another table " where'd she go" nathan asked as he sat " i don't know" he responded

"what did she say before she left"

"that she had to go she couldn't see her,your wife with you "

"why"

"why do you think you can't see it can you?"

"see what?"

"that she still madly in love with you"

"she sure doesnt show it"

"how can she if your married now"

"she didn't fight for me "

"yes she did your the one that left her without a me your the one that didnt fight for her"

nathan didnt know what to say to him

" and you didnt keep your promise to me"

"what promise"

"the promise you made to me when you and peyton were still together...you promised me that you would take care of her that you would love her with all your heart that you would love her...forever"

"forever is impossible"

"oh yeah you just promised your WIFE forever thats the promise i wanted you to make to peyton someday"

"well peyton hard to deal with"

"oh HARD life's hard life isnt easy"

Sawyer got up

" she doesnt love me"

he leaned in into the table  
"if she doesnt love you why does she cry herself to sleep every-night why does she has to keep on dreaming the same dream over and over again"

"what dream"

"that you love her and that you will come back"

he turned

"thanks for coming though"

"he turned around i didnt come for you i didnt come to congraduate you i came for my daughter cause its already hard for her because she was heartbroken when you two broke up"

"i was.." nathan trieed to get some words out

" she WAS heartbroken NOW she devasted"

nathan was speach-less

and suddenly everyone heard the sound of tires squeling

"CALL 911" someone yelled.

Brooke Ran out to check whatt it was "OH MY GOD NO SOMEONE CALL 911"

she ran back in and ran to Larry"...It's Peyton....She's Just Been Hit By a car ...she's bleeding its really bad"

Larry felt his heart stop "no my baby girl no i cant lose her brooke did you call 911"

"yes there on their way"

Haley came "oh common lets enjoy the party guys peyton will still be bleeding when its done."

"listen bitch i said yes to being your bridesmaid because i wanted you to have to worst dress ever and thats completed"

"but the speach"

"you think that was about you and nathan"

"fuck no that wasnt about nathan and you"

"then who was it about?"

" PEYTON and NATHAN"

"but shes a bitch thats why nathan broke up with her"

Brooke looked at nathan and gave him a disappointing look

he just looked down

" i mean have you seen how she acts ...total bitch"

Brooke couldnt help it and punched haley and knocked her out

"no body messing with my best friend and gets away with it"

and ran out to see peyton....larry was looking at peyton

nathan followed larry saw nathan "if she doesnt make it i blame you"

nathan saw peyton for the first time in a long time he couldnt see her without seeing his true love and thought"please god please dont take her away from me ii love her with all my heart i still do i havent stopped i dont think i will ever will please i will do anything she makes me happy,she makes me believe in myself she makes me believe in love like no one has ever before, not even haley its peyton i want i swear its her..."

2 years ago

Nathan watching peyton sleep

Larry came knocking on her door

"it's open" he whispered

"god do you sleepover everyday"

"sorta" he annswered "i like watching her sleep she looks so peaceful and relaxed like nothing could come in the way with her"

he pulled a chair next to nathan "your just like me nate i used to watch peyton's mom sleep and it would relax me because i knew she was relaxed which i loved that she was and i loved her i loved her everyday of our life together but this little girl"

" i swear to you that i'm going to love her every day of my life i already do i already have"

"i can see that you do Nate..."

"please make her happy make her enjoy her life ....her life with you..."

"I promise that no matter what i will never disappoint you Sir..."

Now.

Peyton Being getting on a anbulance carried by 2 Er's

Larry Ran To His Car and followed along with brooke

He rushed to the hospital to see his baby girl he couldn't

lose her. it hurt him when he lost anna, Peyton's Mother

he cant lose her ...

Nathan Saw Haley

And Walked away from her.

"Nathan Scott where are you going may i ask?"

"the hospital"

"why?"

"to see Peyton...My TRUE love"

"you don't mean that"

"yes i do"


End file.
